multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Goku (そんごくう, Son Gokū; literally meaning "Son Goku"), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto; lit. "Cacarrot"), is both a fictional character and protagonist from the Dragon Ball series. He is immensely strong, pure of heart, and extremely competitive, but dedicated to defending his adopted home Earth from internal or external threats. First introduced as a young boy, Goku was originally conceived by creator Akira Toriyama as a variation of Sun Wukong, protagonist of the Chinese novel Journey to the West; wherefore Goku also sported a prehensile tail until later. Upon meeting Bulma at the beginning of the series, the two then embark on an adventure to gather the seven Dragon Balls. After, Goku receives martial arts training from Master Roshi, meeting his lifelong friend Krillin and learning the famous Kamehameha technique, and enters the World Martial Arts Tournament to fight the strongest warriors on the planet. When the evil King Piccolo, and later his offspring Piccolo, tries to rule the world, Goku receives training from Earth's deities to defeat them. Though he appears human, it is later revealed that Goku is descended from an alien warrior race known as the Saiyans, who sent him, to Earth to prepare it for conquest. Goku sacrifices his life to save the planet from his brother Raditz, but must quickly get stronger in the afterlife under the tutelage of King Kai, to save it from the other two incoming Saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. He later becomes a Super Saiyan and defeats a powerful tyrant Frieza. This sets the tone of the rest of the series, with each enemy the characters face becoming stronger than the last, requiring them to attain further training. The last battle of the original manga, against Majin Buu, has the entire universe at stake, and as such, has Goku and friends being asked for help from the gods of the universe, the Supreme Kai. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times. He is often referred to as Goku Prime by the Patrollers and Breakers alike, in order to differentiate him from the Goku from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. "No see, I don't think like I'm saving the world. The fact is, it's cause I'm usually trying to challenge the strongest warriors I can find. That's how this tournament happened too. But I can't bear the thought of innocent lives getting wiped out just cause I wanna fight the best. So I'll do what I can for them." :—Goku to 17 in "Hunt the Poaching Ring! Goku and Android 17's Joint Struggle!". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel (English), Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Joseba Etxebarria (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Lin Guoxiong (Cantonese), Marc Zanni (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Patrick Borg (French), Julio Lorenzo (Galician), Ann Vielhaben (German), Tasos Ntapantas (Greek), Avi Maor (Hebrew), László Lippai (Hungarian), Jeffrey Sani (Indonesian), Paolo Torrisi (Italian), Su Kang (Korean), Yu Chang (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Krzysztof Banaszyk (Polish), Henrique Feist (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Miguel Montero (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Jefferson Seril Utanes (Tagalog), Pattarawut Samutnavee (Thai), Marti Pich (Valencian), Wendel Bezerra (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Mario Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Young): Colleen Clinkenbeard (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Essentially, Goku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back (later in the anime his front spikes become 5 and his back spikes become 4). The Young Past Days At age 12, Goku was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people were surprised when learning his actual age). During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. Also as a child, he lets his tail hang out but as an adult, it was removed. Current By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. * Hair Color: Jet Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175 cm (5'9") * Weight: 62 kg (136 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Bulma Brief (best friend) * Master Roshi (master) * Yamcha * Krillin (best friend) * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Yajirobe * Kami (master) * Piccolo * King Kai * Trunks Brief ** Future Trunks * Android 16 (deceased) * Android 18 * Pikkon * Kibito Kai ** Shin ** Kibito * Old Kai * Majin Buu * Mai ** Future Mai * Android 21 * Gowasu * Cabba * Kefla ** Caulifla ** Kale Family * Bardock (father) * Gine (mother) * Turles (older brother) * Raditz (older brother) * Grandpa Gohan (adoptive grandfather) * Chi-Chi (wife) * Ox-King (father-in-law) * Mother-in-law * Gohan (son) * Goten (son) * Hercule Satan (brother-in-law) * Videl (daughter-in-law) * Pan (granddaughter) * Goku Jr. (descendant) * Goku (Future Self) * Goku (Xeno counterpart) * Goku Black (evil counterpart) Neutral Rivals * Vegeta (eternal rival) * Beerus (at-time friend) * Broly * Android 17 * Hit Enemies * Frieza (arch-nemesis; evil counterpart) * Zarbon * The Ginyu Force * Cooler * Dr. Gero * Cell * Evil Buu ** Super Buu ** Kid Buu * Janemba * Zamasu * Baby * Frost Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Flight - The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Saiyan Power - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in raw might and general performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. * Mimicry - The coveted ability to copy another fighter's technique after seeing it used only once. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper - A technique taught to Goku by Grandpa Gohan which employs one of three attack styles; either a closed-fist assault, a two-finger jabbing assault, or an open-palm thrust assault. It was Goku's signature attack early on during his childhood, soon afterwards being replaced with the Kamehameha. * Kamehameha - Goku's signature move since obtaining it. It unleashes a powerful and long-stretching blue energy blast from his cupped hands. Goku first learns the move as a kid after witnessing Master Roshi using it. It can be charged to compete with practically any enemy attack. Since mastering this technique, Goku has continued to improve on it and develop new variations of it. * Spirit Bomb - Easily Goku's most powerful techniques and arguably the strongest in the series, it allows Goku to channel ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a single energy ball. It was taught to him by King Kai during his training for the upcoming battle against Vegeta and Nappa. Over time, Goku continually learned to expand the range of which he could gather energy, thereby increasing both the size and power of the Spirit Bomb. He reserves this technique as a last-ditch effort for only the most powerful of foes. * Instant Transmission - Goku learns this technique on the Planet Yardrat after his battle with Frieza. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. Noticeably in Yo Son Goku, he seemingly improved on the technique as transports to the radish field without sensing anyone, possibly because he had accurate enough knowledge of where it is. * Dragon Fist - A technique that generates a giant gold serpentine-dragon from Goku’s charging body and extended fist that will attack and ensnare the target before erupting in a large exploding. While never seen in the original manga, Goku uses this technique in Wrath of the Dragon to defeat Hirudegarn. He also uses this in Dragon Ball GT. * Evil Containment Wave - A technique learned from Master Roshi to battle Goku Black and Future Zamasu. It binds a target in a swirling stream of green energy before being guided into a container. It also requires a special tag to properly complete the sealing. While normally life-threatening to use, Goku's immense power lets him use this multiple times without even remotely exhausting any of his strength. The benefit of the technique is to defeat enemies they cannot or will not kill. * Hakai - In the manga, Goku learned to perform the Hakai technique after having seen the God of Destruction Beerus use it. Due to not having the proper training nor might, Goku requires to put all of his [[Perfected Super Saiyan Blue|divine ki]] into his hand and release it at once, making it a one-time use attack which will leave him drained. Goku's usage is also not as effective as a God of Destruction's, requiring him more time to complete and his constant focus. This allowed Fused Zamasu to use Future Mai as a shield, preventing Goku from completing the attack. Skills Feats Strength level * Shook the Universe while fighting against Beerus in his Super Saiyan God form. * Accidentally knocks Chi Chi through a wall, tree and boulder with just a slap on the back. * Was able to train in gravity in 10x Earth's gravity(roughly 98 m/s2)and got used to it. * Can swing around 2 tons for a long time and can swing around 10 or 40 tons in his super saiyan form. * Was able to swing the Z-Sword in base form in the Buu Saga, as the Z sword was so heavy that not even the Kais can lift it. * Said to imply to easily kill Dabura and hasn't seen him in full power. * In Dragon Ball Super, his training causes huge craters. Speed * Was able to fight against Beerus normally before water hit the ground in his Super Saiyan God form. * In the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament when Tien uses his Solar Flare Goku easily runs up to Master Roshi, Takes away his glasses and comes back to his exact location before the light goes to where he was originally as a 15 year old. * Reacted to a relativistic Kamehameha and it's way out. * He and Vegeta fight so fast that they cannot be tracked through By Ki. * Was able to lay a punch on Hit when Hit froze time for a second. Durability * Tanked a flame attack that can melt marble. * Walks out of pod as if nothing happened after it makes a humongous crater in the earth. * Could take a bullet to the head with no harm at the beginning of the series. Skill * Was offered to become the guardian of the Earth in Kami's place. * Killed King Piccolo. * Helped stop the Saiyan invasion of Earth. * Defeated Frieza, an intergalactic tyrant that has taken over multiple worlds. * Defeated Fat and Kid Buu. * Can mimic several different attacks after seeing them once. * As a kid, single-handedly defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army. * With the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10, surprised Beerus, but he still stated that it wouldn't make a difference * Eliminated Nink, Comfrey, Chappil, the Trio de Dangers (Lavender, Basil, and Bergamo) (w/Vegeta), Kefla (Caulifla & Kale fused together), Zirloin, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Anilaza (Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator, & Paparoni) (w/Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, & Frieza), & Jiren (w/Frieza) (took him down with him alongside Frieza) in the Tournament of Power. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations Great Ape :Main article: Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough blutz waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail, though not of his choosing. As a Great Ape, Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes feral and violent. His power and senses increases 10 fold and is able to generate powerful mouth blasts. Originally, because his tail was removed permanently Kami during 8 years of training, Goku lost access completely to this form. Golden Great Ape :Main article: Golden Great Ape Goku achieves this form in GT, after Goku to regrew his tail again, allowing him to once again become a Great Ape. When he looks at the Earth during the Baby Saga, its sufficient substitute Blutz Waves allows Goku to take the said form, and soon after combining the Great Ape form with his Super Saiyan power to create this much bigger and more powerful form. While initially as feral and violent as ever in this massive state, Goku's power proved too much for Baby-Vegeta, who previously easily defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku. In this state Goku can unleash both strong energy blasts and fireballs from his mouth. Eventually, Pan reached Goku's consciousness, letting him regain his clarity and self-control. Upon doing so, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 4. Unlock Potential :Main article: Unlock Potential After drinking the Ultra Divine Water and surviving its painful side-effects, Goku's true potential was released, apparently in the form of accessing Great Ape in his base form. This was seen by his natural aura manifesting as an image of a Great Ape surrounding him, signifying Goku's hidden power having been released. The power boost not only enabled him to fight on par with King Piccolo in his prime, who previously decimated Goku in his frailer elderly state, but it also heighted Goku's senses and instincts, able to detect the location of people's ki. Kaio-Ken :Main article: Kaio-Ken Goku learns this technique after dying against Raditz while training under King Kai. While using it and any of its multipliers, Goku's various capacities and techniques are all proportionally increased. However, the strain of using too high a multiplier and/or for too long can be dangerous and greatly damage his body. As such, he ceased using it after his gaining Super Saiyan. While he can combine the two powers, Goku never tried this while alive as doing so could lead to near-certain death. Later however, with his Super Saiyan Blue, taking advantage of his divine form's superior energy control and more naturally calm-mindedness, he was able to use this technique more regularly. While usually considered a power boosting technique, several video games treat this as a transformation. With this powerup, Goku is surrounded by a red aura. Its maximum multiplier is x20 in the anime/manga, though in the movie Lord Slug he briefly manages to use a x100 boost. Pseudo Super Saiyan :Main article: Pseudo Super Saiyan Goku achieves this form in an attempt to defeat Lord Slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku unleashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like Super Saiyan, which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his Kaio-Ken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan :Main article: Super Saiyan This form multiples Goku's base power 50 fold. Goku achieves this form in a rage after Frieza killed Krillin. In this form, Goku's muscle and height slight increase and his skin turns lighter. His eyes become noticeably sterner and more defined with green eyes. His hair becomes blond and stands with no lose strands. His power also generates yellow aura. In the anime, when unleashing the full intensity of his power, Goku's aura also produces some slight electrical sparks. Goku's demeanor is greatly affected by this form, making him more aggressive and irritable. In the anime, Goku learned to access this form's raw might without actually transforming to conserve ki. After his fight with Beerus, Goku realizes that fully mastering this form would eventually raise his level more than his higher Super Saiyan forms, and sap less strength and ki. Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan :Main article: Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan This state first appeared when Android 13 proved too powerful for to defeat, Goku can obtained this state by first creating a Spirit Bomb, and then absorbing it. While in this form, Goku loses practically all cognitive thought, battling purely on instincts as his emotions are pushed to extreme levels of rage. As seen in various video games, this state can be used in any of his normal Super Saiyan forms. Ascended Super Saiyan :Main article: Ascended Super Saiyan Realizing that the androids' power exceeds a Super Saiyan, Goku entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to surpass the basic Super Saiyan form. Ultimately, Goku unlocked this form after weeks of training. However, Goku realized that this form spends too much ki to be maintained. Rather than attempting the more arduous and time-consuming task of refining this form, Goku came to the conclusion that that the basic Super Saiyan form is better suited for combat, making a plan to master it and abandon this form completely. As a result of this and discovering more powerful forms, this form is never used again. Ultra Super Saiyan :Main article: Ultra Super Saiyan Along with Ascended, Goku achieves this form in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. While vastly stronger than Second Grade, the power output is too intense, causing Goku's muscles to become engorged from the struggle of maintaining this unsteady power boost. This instability drained his ki too fast to be of use for long. It also causes an extreme drop in his speed and agility, tiring him even more and reducing his effectiveness overall. Goku noted that while much stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell, it meant nothing it he couldn't actually hit his foe with it. This made this form impractical against foes of any real speed. Instead of training to overcome this problem, Goku decides that simply mastering the basic Super Saiyan, feeling that it is the best way to fight and gain power. As such a result, this form is never used again. Super Saiyan Full Power :Main article: Super Saiyan Full Power After realizing the weaknesses inherent to the higher Super Saiyan grades, Goku concluded that mastery over the basic Super Saiyan form would be more beneficial. He used the remainder of his time chamber training learning to maintain Super Saiyan for extended periods. Gradually, he overcame the heightened aggression and uneasiness that accompanies this form to feel as natural as his base form, reducing the energy drain to nothing and increasing his endurance to achieve a max output for this form without drawbacks even in regularly life. Ultimately, he is able to enter, maintain, and fight in this form for as long as he desires at its full potential with no lose in efficiency or performance. With this mastery, during the Tournament of Power, Goku - having gone well-beyond his limits - was able to flash between base and Super Saiyan to defeat Jiren alongside Frieza despite his battered and exhausted state. Super Saiyan 2 :Main article: Super Saiyan 2 This form multiples Goku's base power 100 fold. Goku achieved this form at some time after Cell's defeat while in the Other World. In this form, Goku gains some changes; his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead has only three bangs over it, making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form. His muscles also become more defined and his aura also generates electricity surrounding his body, while the aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant. Since gaining greater forms, Goku reserves this form for opponents he takes semi-seriously. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku displays full mastery of this form. In the Tournament of Power, when the eager Universe 6 Saiyan Caulifla desired to learn Super Saiyan 3, Goku insisted she was not ready for it and before mastering Super Saiyan 2. To which, Goku demonstrated such by intensifying the sheer power of this form, leaving a baffled Caulifla to wonder if this was really the same Super Saiyan 2 she was using. In this state, his aura expands significantly. This state lets Goku fight on par against both Super Saiyan 2 Caulfla and Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Kale simultaneously. Super Saiyan 3 :Main article: Super Saiyan 3 This form multiples Goku's base power 400 fold. It's the strongest form in the original anime/manga. Goku achieved this level after years of training in Other World, where he could put unlimited energy into this form. In this form, his hair reaches down to his thighs and his eyebrows vanish completely while making the forehead and eye ridges larger and more prominent. His muscle mass grows noticeable larger more defined while his eyes gain green irises. His aura also becomes rounder with larger electrical sparks. Goku first used this form against Innocent Buu during the Majin Buu Saga, where he had slight advantage over the Majin. However, this form is extremely draining in terms of energy due to the living world having less energy to siphon. This made him tire fast and even cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a mere thirty minutes after using this form for a short time. When attempting to gather enough energy to defeat Kid Buu, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use this form out of the afterlife and even more while alive. In Dragon Ball Super, after unlocking divine forms, Goku no longer uses this form for battle due to his higher forms giving significantly more power for less ki. Instead, Goku reserves it for non-serious fights where he needs to test someone like Future Trunks. Super Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Saiyan 4 Goku is also referred to as Super Goku 4 in this form as it is not a traditional Super Saiyan forms. This form is achieved by Goku after mastering Golden Great Ape. As noted by Vegeta, Goku's usage of Super Saiyan 4 is unique, able to access whenever he desires without a bolster, possibly because he naturally regained his tail. This form's power can overcome the Black Star Dragon Balls' power changing Goku into a child, returning him to his true adult self. That however only lasts while in this form. In addition, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His muscles become larger and he grows considerably taller, almost as tall as Piccolo. The hair is even more wild and longer, reaching his mid-back. He gains golden-yellow irises and the pigments around his eyes become lined in red. His tail grows longer and he gains scarlet fur covering from shoulder-to-toe, excluding chest and hands. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). His wristbands and stockings turn blue while his sash changes to a stone blue color. The power of this form is vastly greater to Super Saiyan 3 with less drawbacks. Goku is easily able to compete with the strongest of foes in this form. Super Full Power Saiyan 4 :Main article: Super Full Power Saiyan 4 A special state that is obtained by gathering enough energy to push his body well-past his normal limits. Goku first discovered this state against Baby-Vegeta when his Golden Great Ape form proved too powerful. To battle the mutant Tuffle, Goku acquired the combined energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl to unlock this state. In addition to drastically augmenting his might, it likewise equally enhances his senses, letting him react to practically any threat. He is also shown able to absorb enemy energy attacks, nullifying their damage. This state is symbolized by a radiating red glow from his entire body. In this state he, will surpasses all but the most powerful enemies. Super Saiyan God :Main article: Super Saiyan God and Aura of a God Goku achieves this form with the help of the five other Saiyans, and uses it against Beerus. It is a form well-beyond Super Saiyan 3, exiting even Beerus and forcing the Destroyer to fight relatively seriously. It is noted that Super Saiyan God possess the Aura of a God. Goku's appearance in this form is mostly the same but with a more kept version of his normal hair and bright red, red irises, slightly thinner and more youthful, and a darker skin tone. His aura generates like an orange flame. Usage of this form grants various heightened capacities. He recovers at an accelerated rate and requires the most minute amount of stamina to maintain this form. It lets him fight with more finesse and grace as he instinctively predict his opponent's attacks with more efficiency. His ki becomes godly, allowing him to sense other such beings and likewise can mask himself from most entities sensing him. This form give more versatile control and usage of his ki, including absorbing and thus nullifying enemy attacks, and self-healing. Originally, despite the incredible power, Goku soon after reverts to base form due to the form's time limit. Having adapted to the feeling of Super Saiyan God however, Goku retained some of the power, letting him continue fighting Beerus. Through further training Goku learned to properly access and control this residual power, ultimately restoring its full properties access this form at any time. God-like Saiyan :Main article: God-like Saiyan After experiencing the power of Super Saiyan God, Goku learned to use the raw might and enhanced senses of this god-like power without transforming. When in this state, while his physical appearance remains unchanged, his ki can be manifested as a pure white aura. At the same time, usage of this power will greatly enhance his Super Saiyan forms, and eventually allowing him to utilize both powers together to enter Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue :Main article: Super Saiyan Blue After training with Whis, Goku learned to synchronize Super Saiyan with Super Saiyan God, causing him to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, more commonly known as Super Saiyan Blue. This form is identical to Super Saiyan, only with cyanish-blue hair and eyes with a blue aura shaded by some gold. The form's power is a level that well-surpasses Super Saiyan God and offers increased levels of ki and emotional control. Goku learns to enhance the form's power through different means, including using the Kaio-Ken while in this form, and use intense rage to further power-up the form. However, while not nearly as prominent as other Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan Blue's peak power can only be maintained for a short period, gradually decreasing in stamina from prolong use. Also, repeated use will reduce this forms power to less than 10% capacity. However, during the Zeno Expo, Goku appeared to overcome the flaw of repeated transforming, as he showed reduced power after fighting two strong foes in quick succession with this form. In the Tournament of Power, despite any stamina flaws still there, this form granted Goku great durability, emerging unharmed after Legendary Super Saiyan Kale threw him about and crushed him in a slab of Kachi Katchin. To make extensive use of Super Saiyan Blue, he learned to instantly and repeatedly switch between his God form and Blue form, allowing him to conserve and more quickly recover the full power of Super Saiyan Blue, letting him fight for much longer periods unhindered. Ultra Instinct -Sign- :Main article: Ultra Instinct -Sign- A state first attained during the Tournament of Power. Originally, in the anime, Goku did this by absorbing the energy of the Spirit Bomb as bolster to break a mental shell in subconscious to unlock a much deeper portion of his potential. In the manga, this state is the pinnacle of Goku's martial arts training; obtained from reflecting on Master Roshi's words and demonstration of proper movement, admitting to his shame in lack of personal growth and letting go of his self-doubt. With this, Goku's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, ranking among the most powerful entities in all the multiverse. His hair stands up somewhat, becoming more wild in shape with no loose strands. His eyes become more defined and sterner in shape, while also gaining silver irises. His aura becomes a complex silver with sparkle appearance. In this state, Goku's physical, mental, and energy parameters are vastly augmented, equally increasing his combat performance. He processes information far quicker and efficiently, letting him learn and adapt to all experiences. The highlight of this lets him automatically react to all threats in the most efficient way possible, even without consciously being aware of it. This augmented growth greatly accelerates his natural improvement, constantly imprinting on his experiences to become stronger, faster, and sharper in his actions with every skirmish. Entering this state also energize him and negate all previous wounds as a battered Goku showed against Kefla. However, usage of this state is random and unstable, only accessible for short periods of time and in the most dire of situations. By his fight against Kefla, while seemingly learning to access this state more willingly, as noted by Whis, Goku's usage is still incomplete. While his movements have become more refined, he struggles to switch his full attention on to his offense, inhibiting his attacks and techniques, requiring more time to build up energy for an assault to have sufficient power. The effort also appears to drain Goku quicker, returning him to his base form and in an exhausted state. In the Universal Conflict Saga, Goku apparently learned to access this state at will, as upon entering the battlefield, he immediately used it despite no pressure on him from the battle. His control of the form can also disrupt a corrupted foe, returning them to normal as his attack ejected Oren from Vegeta's body. Ultra Instinct :Main article: Ultra Instinct The art of automatic self-movement, Goku began learning this from Whis. During the Tournament of Power, Goku unlocked a special state, enabling him to put to usage this skill. While very crude at first and only able to apply it defensively, he ultimately learned to complete this power to defend and attack simultaneously with optimum efficiency. With this power, he is able to instinctively and instantly react to any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. However, Goku usage of this ability is only unlocked subconsciously during dire situations. Once understanding Whis' words behind self-movement, Goku learned to let go of all self-doubt and live in the moment. When fully synchronizing his impulses with his natural drive, Goku can subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. This culminates with Goku's silver glow consuming him, turning his hair silver and skin tone more ethereal in nature. The power in this form is vastly greater than his initial state that it completely shreds away his shirt (in the anime). In this state, Goku showed such fine control of his ki, able to calmly repel and contain any energy assault thrown at him. He can unleash barrages of his energy in focused shockwaves and cancel out all but the strongest of attacks. In this complete Ultra Instinct state, Goku's power exceeds the Gods of Destruction. His natural growth is accelerated even more than the initial state and he can also channel his rage to staggering new levels. However, due to Goku's lack of divine training, this form cannot be maintained for more than a few minutes. In the anime, after passing the time limit, Goku's body will give out, leaking out his energy in ravaging manner that will severely injure him as he regresses to base form. In the manga, this form quickly drains at his stamina from each exertion until finally dropping out of the form, leaving him struggling to even stand from the exhaustion. At the same time, despite learning to use this state at its fullest, Goku cannot access it at will, but rather only as an instinctual reaction to the most dire of situations. During his battle against Cunber, Goku has apparently grown more accustomed to using this form. While still only able to access as a live-or-die reaction to such danger, his control of it once using it was more steady, as he did not burst with as much energy upon entering it and likewise was only rendered mildly exhausted after time ran out. Super Saiyan: Berserk :Main article: Super Saiyan: Berserk During the events of the Prison Planet Saga, Goku obtained this berserker state when he faced Cunber. This state is a corruption; during which, his skin-tone is tanner and his aura turns darker, consisting of a orange glow surrounded by a dark purple and black regularly accompanied by black electricity sparks in his aura. Also, his pupils disappear, representing his diminished/lack of cognitive thought. It also causes his blasts to become red and black. This state of Goku is playable in UVM2. Change :Main article: Change After being apparently killed by Omega Shenron, Goku undergoes a change and is no longer the Goku he was before. In this state Goku is cloaked in an aura that won't let any attack near him. Goku may have been dead in this state, or he may have become something else entirely. Potential Unleashed :Main article: Potential Unleashed In the events of the [[Adventure Mode (Extreme Butōden)|Adventure Mode of Extreme Butōden]], Goku has his potential unlocked by Old Kai via special ritual involving fighting a vision of his Potential Unleashed self, and then unlocks the form himself. Goku always appears as a Super Saiyan in this state. This state is stronger than he is as a Super Saiyan 4. How can also hold his own against the empowered Kid Buu and Super Buu simultaneously. Changes Ginyu's body :Main article: Captain Ginyu During the Battle on Planet Namek, the leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu, used his Body Change technique to switch bodies with Goku. Goku was gravely injured while in Ginyu's body due to Ginyu causing a severe wound on his own body just prior to Ginyu switching bodies. While ultimately adjusting to this body and effectively used it in battle, the said injuries and brief length of time that Goku was in Ginyu's body made his full capabilities in this form unknown. This form is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in the former Goku even retaining Ginyu's ability to use Body Change. Zamasu's body :Main article: Zamasu In the original, unaltered Main Timeline, Zamasu, giving into his hatred of mortals, came to desire Goku's power, which was considered to rival the Gods of Destruction. Using the Super Dragon Balls, Zamasu swapped bodies with Goku, obtaining all the inherit powers and abilities of the Saiyan. It remains unclear if Goku obtained any of Zamasu's powers through his Shinjin body as Zamasu seemingly retained his original powers and abilities once becoming Black on top of acquiring Goku's. Regardless, Goku in Zamasu's body proved powerless against Black as he effortlessly killed Goku in only base form. Fusions Vegito :Main article: Vegito Vegito is the product of a Potara Fusion between Vegeta and Goku. With the combined might of both Saiyans amplified to such immense levels, Vegito is easily one of the most powerful beings in Dragon Ball franchise. As it is not a fusion involving a Kai, the fusion lasts only 1 hour at most, rather than being permanent. Originally, he was formed in desperation to defeat Super Buu, Vegito later reappears in Super to fight Fused Zamasu, however, the intense power of Super Saiyan Blue Vegito proved too much for the Potara, forcing the fusion to end prematurely after only mere minutes. Goku's adaptive and creative nature along with Vegeta's calculating and tactical mind makes Vegito quite intelligent. Even his two halves balance out his personality, not being reckless and arrogant unlike Vegeta yet is more decisive and merciless in battle unlike Goku. Having the skills and battle tactics of the two warriors also makes Vegito a very versatile and well-rounded fighter himself. Old Kai mentions the innate rivalry and near-opposite nature between Goku and Vegeta makes the fusion more compatible and by extension far more powerful than usual. Gogeta :Main article: Gogeta Gogeta is one of the most powerful characters in the franchise. Gogeta was an act of desperation to stop the powerful demon of the 12th Dragon Ball Z movie, Janemba. He later reappeared in Dragon Ball GT, where the fusion's newfound power was overwhelming, which proved to be a problem on both sides. While effortlessly pummeling Omega Shenron, Gogeta's existence only lasted for 10 minutes (due to the usage of Super Saiyan 4 form), as opposed to the usual 30 minutes. In Broly Saga, Gogeta's base power was able to compete with the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Against the fully-transformed foe, Gogeta's Super Saiyan Blue might was able to break down dimensional barriers and decisively wear down Broly to the point of nearly killing him. Noticeably, the sheer power of this form did not dilute the time limit for the fusion. EX Gogeta :Main article: EX Gogeta The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku (DBZ) and Vegeta (Vegeta Saga incarnation), as well as Gogeta's EX-Fusion counterpart. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Ball Fusions. While weaker then his normal counterpart this version of Gogeta makes up for it by being a permanent fusion until the band is removed. As he is formed from Goku and Vegeta's early DBZ incarnations, he is presumably much more weaker than he would be if he was formed by the stronger Goku and Vegeta's Dragon Ball Super incarnations (with they are unfortunately unable to do in Dragon Ball Fusions). Gokule :Main article: Gokule The fusion of Goku and Hercule Satan formed by the Potara earrings. He only appeared in Goku's imagination and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. After Goku returns to life and Earth, he attempts to fuse with Gohan. However, his plan failed as Super Buu absorbed Gohan. As the only usable beings left were Hercule and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Hercule, because Hercule had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character. Den-Goku :Main article: Den-Goku After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. However, his efforts fail and Gohan is absorbed by Super Buu. As the only usable beings left are Hercule and Dende, he imagined what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose Mr. Satan, because if he fused with Dende the Dragon Balls would cease to exist. Just at that moment, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, the fusion with Dende was only a hypothetical character, and named Den-Goku in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Broku :Main article: Broku The fusion of Goku and Broly. The fusion first appeared as "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Karoly :Main article: Karoly The EX-Fusion between Goku and Broly. He is created during a Sub-Event where Towa takes control of both Goku and Broly to force them to fuse, though she is unable to control their resulting EX-Fusion. After they defuse, Goku reveals he allowed Towa to control him so he could see what it was like to fuse with Broly. Goku is in full control of this fusion. The form debuts in Dragon Ball Fusions, and also appeared as a card in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Gorillin :Main article: Gorillin The EX-Fusion between Kid Goku and Krillin. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Ball Fusions. Coohan :Main article: Coohan The EX-Fusion between Kid Goku and Teen Gohan. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Ball Fusions. Gomas :Main article: Gomas The EX-Fusion of Kid Goku and Zamasu. The form debuts and is only on Dragon Ball Fusions. Barlot :Main article: Barlot The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku and Bardock. The form debuts in Dragon Ball Fusions, and also appeared as a card in Dokkan Battle. Gorus :Main article: Gorus The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku and Beerus. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Ball Fusions. Nuova Goku :Main article: Nuova Goku The EX-Fusion between Adult Goku and Nuova Shenron. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultra Fusion :Main article: Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion as a kid with Tekka, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, Goku can merge into the Ultra Fusion. If Kid Goku initiates the fusion the resulting Ultra Fusion is a male Saiyan. If initiated by Goten or Trunks it will be a male Earthling. It will be a female Earthling if initiated by Pan. Depending on Tekka's selected race Earthling, Saiyan, Alien, Offworlder, or a Namekian. The Ultra Fusion's gender is also determined by gender of the one who initiates it (male if initiated by Goku, Gohan, Trunks, or a Male Tekka and female if initiated by Pan or a Female Tekka). Outside of the main story, all of Goku's incarnations can perform Ultra Fusion as well, though the result will always been a Male Saiyan. The form debuts and is only in Dragon Ball Fusions. God Fusion Goku :Main article: God Fusion Goku The result of Goku performing God Fusion with the audience members of the finale of the Super Tenkaichi Budokai. Weaknesses * He thinks battles are no fun if he has a huge advantage, so he normally lets his foes use their full power, like he did with Frieza. * Besides his base form and the Kaio-Ken, Goku cannot use the Spirit Bomb in any other form because the Super Saiyan forms nullifies the pure of heart of the user. However, he can enhance the power of the move if he transforms after the Spirit Bomb is done. * Kaio-Ken has a chance of killing him if he overdoes it. * Incapable of breathing in Space. * Despite having shaken the universe, he can still be killed by planet level attacks. * Limited amount of ki. * Never got a formal education. Equipment * Attack Ball - Spaceships used for interstellar travel. Due to being a low-class Saiyan, Goku was sent to Earth, so that he would one day conquer it. The space pod landed somewhere in a jungle or forest and it was there that Grandpa Gohan found Goku and adopted him. * Power Pole - A red magical staff originally owned by Korin and eventually was inherited by Goku. One of the only heirlooms from his adopted Grandpa Gohan, it became a signature tool for Goku throughout his childhood. Extremely durable and resilient, it is blessed with the unique power to extend and retract to vast lengths at the user's will. Apart from aid in fighting, the Power Pole also serves as the only non-flying means to reach The Lookout. * Flying Nimbus - A mystic yellow cloud. Originally a gift from Master Roshi, after it was destroyed by Tambourine, Goku received a replacement from Korin, who created them. It is a blazingly fast cloud that can carry its traveler wherever the rider wishes and also be summoned from seemingly anywhere on Earth. However, the cloud will only carry those void of any negative thoughts. All others will instantly pass through it like any cloud. * Dragon Radar - An invention of Bulma made to track down Dragon Balls. While Goku and other people can sense the Dragon Balls' energy in a general area, the Dragon Radar can pinpoint their exact location from across the entire planet. This let Goku and his friends track all the Dragon Balls within days rather than years, or hours with teleportation. * Senzu Bean - A mystical bean of remarkable rejuvenate properties. One who eats a single bean will become fully rested and nourished for 10 days (or a single day for people with massive appetites like Saiyans). For more extreme purposes, the consumer will have their energy and physical health instantly and fully restored. Virtually any wound, even lost limbs and organs, will be undone, provided the injury didn't heal over or first kill them. However, the beans apparently cannot heal diseases. Since Korin has allied himself with Goku and his friends, as the only one who can grow them, he regularly provides them with a bag of beans before they go to battle. * Potara - Sacred earrings worn by Supreme Kais to symbolize their full elite status as grand overseers of their respective universe. While worn so casually, they have incredible properties. When a matching set is worn between two people on opposite ears, they will immediately be fused into new individual that represents the apex of both people's traits combined. While fusing with a Kai will result in a permanent fusion, any other union will only last for an hour. It will also permit the wearer to use the Time Rings. * Zeno's Button - When the Omni-King, Zeno, took a great liking in Goku and wanted him to be his friend, the grand ruler gave Goku a special clicker. Having two buttons on it, one could be used to instantly teleport Goku to Zeno's Palace, and the other would bring Zeno straight to Goku. When battling the Infinite Zamasu, seeing no other way out, Goku used the button to summon Zeno, who immediately proceeded to erase the rogue Kai (and unfortunately and the entire future reality). Later, eager to finally fight in the Tournament of Power, Goku used the button to go talk with both Zenos about the tournament. * Metamo-Ring - A device invented by Bulma and produced by the Capsule Corporation in the Timespace Rift that allows two people wearing one to fuse for as long as they wish and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring created when the two Metamo-Rings fuse along with the two fusee. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * Monkey D. Luffy * Naruto Uzumaki * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kenshiro * Jonathan Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Toriko * Yusuke Urameshi * Yugi Muto * Gon Freecss * Kurapika Etymology External links * Goku Wikipedia * Goku Dragon Ball Wiki * Goku Dragon Ball FighterZ Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Characters